


happy accident

by chrvstenpress



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: Accidental Kissing, F/F, Fluff, Friends to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 05:35:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20961317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chrvstenpress/pseuds/chrvstenpress
Summary: the one where Tobin accidentally kisses Christen on her way out of the house.





	happy accident

**Author's Note:**

> hello! idk if this counts as a slight au??? idk. I wrote this instead of doing my homework like a good student so here and goodbye, I have homework.  
As always, enjoy and feel free to leave me comments or asks on my Tumblr @ chrvstenpress.tumblr.com !  
Thanks for reading!

It’s game day. 

It’s game day and Christen’s there. In her apartment. In her clothes. Drinking her coffee. 

“Morning, Tobs.” She gives a lazy smile from the couch, a throw blanket on her lap. Her hair is curly, just the way Tobin likes it when she plays with the ends of it. Her eyes are still the slightest bit sleepy, the way that Tobin wishes she’d be able to see every morning. Her voice is still stuck in its morning rasp, the way that drives Tobin insane and makes her want to kiss Christen silent.

She can't help but send her own sleepy smile back at the girl on her couch. “G’morning. How’s the coffee?” 

Christen literally moans as she sips and her eyes flutter closed like she’s experiencing something much better than just good coffee. “So. good.” 

Tobin has to swallow her shallow breaths down and offer a polite grin to stop herself from giving herself away. “Glad you like it.” 

She moves to the kitchen to grab her own mug, trying to buy herself time to cool down and accept the fact that Christen is there. In her apartment. On her couch. In her clothes even though she has a suitcase full of her own sweats and hoodies that are essential in an away game bag. 

“Thanks again for letting me stay here,” Christen calls from the couch. She says it like Tobin saved her from some kind of crisis. She didn’t. Christen had a perfectly available hotel room where she could have stayed with her team. But she didn’t.

Somehow, some way, Christen charmed her way into being allowed to stay with a friend instead of the hotel. It was all very random, really. They were on the phone one night about a week and a half prior talking about finally getting to see each other again after what felt like an eternity. 

_“I can’t wait, Tobs. I feel like it’s been forever since I’ve hugged you.”  
_

_“Me too. If only you could stay with me so I could hog you until the very last moment til you have to go.”   
_

_Christen’s cheeks went ablaze and her heart thumped hard against her chest. “I can ask...” Her voice was suddenly shy. It sounded like something a teenager would say when their crush asked them out for the first time and they replied saying they’d have to ask their parents for permission first. _

_Tobin laughed, “What?”_

_“I mean, if you really wanted me to stay with you. I could ask.” Her voice was louder this time. More confident. Almost daring Tobin to make some kind of move. _

_Tobin didn’t even hesitate to take the bait. “Of course I’d want you here with me, Chris. I’d have your pretty face here everyday if I could.” _

_“Oh, is that right?” This was normal for them. Both of their teammates, club and country, often teased them for flirting around and acting like a couple. They didn't do anything without each other if they were in the same city. Of course they still had their shy moments, but they loved to tease each other._

_“Uh huh,” Tobin affirmed without missing a beat. She sounded a lot more calm and collected to Christen than she actually was in the moment. “Ask,” she says, “Let me know.”  
_

_Christen laughs, almost in disbelief that this was happening. “Okay. I’ll let you know as soon as I find out. But for the record, I’d want to be there every day, too, if I could.”_

_Tobin’s smile may as well have reached her ears, that’s how big it was (and Tobin Heath already had a big smile as it was). _

_It was two days later when she got the text “I’d suggest you start cleaning now;) I’ll be there in 9 days.” _

And now, 10 days later, it was obvious that Tobin made little effort to clean her clutter, knowing Christen would fix whatever bugged her anyway. 

Tobin came back into view, a steaming cup of joe in her hands and her hood pulled over her head in that way that made Christen think she was just so cool. “Chris, I’m the one who asked you to stay here. Why are you thanking me?” she chuckled.

Christen shrugged as she brought her own mug back up to her lips, a small smile forming at the thought of their conversation a week and a half prior. 

Tobin sat down on the couch next to Christen, leaving only a few inches of space between them. “Share,” Tobin requested as she nudged Christen’s blanket covered foot with her own bare toes. 

“You’re too far. It’s not big enough,” Christen smirked knowing full well that she could cover Tobin completely with the blanket if she wanted to. 

Tobin just grinned and moved closer. Her thigh was flush against the blanket over Christen’s legs. “Better?” 

Christen nodded and pulled the blanket up for Tobin to move under. As soon as she did, she felt Tobin’s cold thigh against her own. She hissed and exclaimed, “Geez, Tobin! Why are you so cold?!”

Tobin laughed as she quipped, “‘Cause you weren’t here to warm me up, duh,” with a wink. 

Christen nearly spilt her coffee all over both of them as she heard the words. Her eyes shot to Tobin’s knowing orbs and she couldn’t come up with anything better than, “Well it’s a good thing I’m here now, isn’t it?” 

“Sure is,” she mumbled as she pressed her cold foot onto Christen’s ankle, eliciting another hiss and earning a slap on the shoulder.

“Ow!” Tobin whined through a laugh as she clutched her shoulder with her free hand.

“Well! What do you expect to happen when you keep pressing your frozen body against my perfectly warm one?” Christen’s eyebrows raised and her head shook around as she rambled on animatedly. It made Tobin smile. Even when she was annoyed, she was still the most adorable person ever. 

“I expected you to warm me up,” she pouted as she snuck an ice cold hand under the blanket and onto a bare space on Christen’s thigh, not covered by the borrowed pair of sleep shorts. 

Another hiss. “_Tobin,_” she warned as she clutched Tobin’s hand in her own, trying to relieve herself of some of the cold pressure on her thigh only to move it to her hand instead. 

“_What_, Chris? Warm me up. Please?” She tightened her hold on Christen’s hand and moved her coffee to the ground in front of the couch. There was a telling smirk on Tobin’s lips. One that told Christen that she knew exactly what she was doing. 

“You’re gonna forget that coffee is there and then kick it and spill it when you get up.”

“It’s fine,” Tobin excused as she pulled Christen’s almost empty mug from her hand and moved it to the ground next to her own. 

“Hey! I wasn’t finished!” 

Tobin rolled her eyes and handed her the mug back, keeping her hand outstretched awaiting the cup to be returned right away. Christen sipped painfully slow.

“Chris! I’m cold!”

“You just want to cuddle,” Christen called her out.

Tobin tried to stop herself from smiling too wide as she took Christen’s mug back and muttered a “That too.”

“I don’t just cuddle with any freezing cold body, you know,” Christen explained as she pulled Tobin in against her side, letting the girl slip her legs under her own, wrap an arm around her midsection, and nuzzle her face into her shoulder. Tobin just hummed in response as Christen pulled the blanket further up their bodies.

“I must be pretty lucky then,” Tobin said in an almost baby voice. 

Christen giggled at the tone. “That you are, missy. Don’t take advantage of it.”

Tobin’s head raised from her shoulder slightly to look up at her. “What? You mean I don’t get to take advantage of all your hugs and cuddles and really good cooking while you’re with me for the next,” she paused, looking at her television cable box for the time and calculating for a moment, “33 hours? Less than that considering the time we’ll be apart for the game tonight.”

Christen giggled again. It was music to Tobin’s ears. If she could get that giggle on vinyl, she’d blast it on a record player just for the crisper quality of sound. “Only for the next 33 hours.”

Tobin grinned. “Great. Can I take advantage of the really good cooking soon for breakfast?” 

“I suppose. Let’s warm you up first, though.” She wrapped a tight arm around Tobin’s shoulders as Tobin squeezed her own arm tighter around her waist. 

“Mmm, good plan,” Tobin hummed as she tried to snuggle in further into Christen’s soft, warm skin.

A small while later, once Christen was convinced that Tobin was warm enough and they should eat something, they both stood in Tobin’s kitchen looking through Tobin’s pantry for something to eat.

Tobin decided she wanted pancakes, a meal Christen did not think was a smart choice for game day but Tobin insisted, “Pancakes have carbs! We need carbs!” 

Christen couldn't say no when Tobin hugged her from behind and rested her mouth on top of her shoulder softly begging a muffled, “Please? You make the best pancakes.”

Christen agreed under the compromise that they add fruit as a side for some actual nutrients. 

“Here, mix this while I cut the strawberries,” Christen ordered as she shoved a mixing bowl and whisk into Tobin’s lap as the girl sat on top of the counter. 

“Only for a kiss.” Christen’s head shot up with wide eyes at the words. She was partially relieved to see Tobin was just sticking her cheek out and didn’t want an actual kiss. 

When Christen stood frozen to the ground, Tobin grinned a little wider and stuck her cheek out further as she closed her eyes and tapped her cheek with her pointer finger.

“What are you, 5?” Christen teased with a smirk as she moved between Tobin’s legs, resting a gentle hand on each thigh and leaning onto the tips of her toes to reach Tobin’s cheek with her lips. She placed a light kiss to the smooth skin and whispered “start mixing,” before she pressed a few more quick kisses there and moved back to the cutting board. 

That was different. They had kissed each other’s cheeks before, but never like that. Never requested it of each other. Never given more than one at a time. 

One would have sufficed for Tobin, but the four soft cheek kisses from her guest left her mixing pancake batter on her kitchen counter with a dazed smile as Christen chopped strawberries and bananas a few feet away from her. 

“You all done?” 

Tobin looked up to see Christen rinsing her hands from the sticky fruit juice and wiping them on a dish rag. It felt so comfortable. So right. Like Christen was meant to be there every morning cooking breakfast with her. 

Tobin just nodded and moved to pass the bowl back to Christen but before she knew it, the soft hands were on her thighs and soft lips were on her cheek again whispering “thank you, love,” before they pressed another kiss there. 

Make that five cheek kisses. 

Tobin’s cheeks flushed and she hummed a “mhmm” before sticking her hands into her hoodie pocket. 

She watched Christen flip pancakes expertly and move around her kitchen naturally, grabbing plates from the cupboards and forks and knives from the drawers and butter from the refrigerator because she knew exactly where everything was from her last visit to Portland in the offseason.

“No syrup?” Tobin hopped off of the counter.

“You’re lucky I even agreed to pancakes,” Christen retorted. 

“I know, I’m just kidding,” Tobin laughed as she wrapped Christen up from her side. “I’m the luckiest. Thank you,” she said before she pressed her own sweet kiss to Christen’s cheek and took both of their plates to the table. She pulled Christen’s seat out for her and pressed another sweet kiss to her cheek as the girl sat down. 

“Oh! And they say chivalry is dead!” Christen joked.

“Who says that? They obviously haven’t met me,” Tobin kids along.

Christen giggles again and says, “Obviously,” before sticking a slice of pancake and strawberry in her mouth. 

They eat in comfortable silence (with the exception of giggles when Tobin tries to play footsies or moans when she takes an especially good bite of pancake) before they move to the couch again. 

“What time do you have to be at the stadium tonight?” Tobin asks as they cuddle up under the blanket again. 

“Not til 5. You?” Christen mumbles into Tobin’s chest. 

“4:30. Mark wants me to see a PT real quick before we warm up.”

“Are you hurt?” Christen looks up to Tobin with a worried face.

“No,” Tobin shakes her head, “Muscles have just been kinda tight and he wants me loose and comfortable for the game.”

Christen hums with a satisfied nod as she puts her head back down on Tobin’s chest and scooches herself closer to the girl. Tobin puts on some basketball game that Christen has no care for, but she doesn’t complain because she’s perfectly happy just laying with her until it was time to go. 

Around lunch time, Christen gets up to make them turkey sandwiches, telling Tobin that they had both carbs _and_ protein. Tobin didn’t care that it was somewhat healthier than pancakes. As long Christen made it, she was happy. 

When they’re finished, Christen grabs both of their plates and presses another quick kiss to Tobin’s cheek. 

Six.

“You don’t have to wash those, Chris. Just put them in the sink and I’ll do it later.”

Christen stays put on the couch for a moment and gives her an unconvinced look. “Are you really? Or are you gonna leave them til after I leave and then forget about them til the dishes pile up and you have no clean ones left to use?”

Tobin chuckles and says “Guilty,” before she offers to help Christen wash them. 

“It’s okay, babe. I really don’t mind. Just relax and watch tv like you were.” She presses _another_ kiss to her cheek.

Seven cheek kisses. _And_ a ‘babe.’ 

When Christen comes back, she settles under the blanket exactly the way she was before, right against Tobin’s side, head on her chest, legs tangled with hers. Another yawn escapes her lips just before Tobin asks, “Tired?”

She gives a small shrug as a response. Tobin kisses her forehead and says “Let’s take a nap. It’s only 1:30. We have time.”

Christen would usually decline, not wanting to feel lethargic in warm ups or worse, during the game. But for some reason, a nap with Tobin sounded extremely nice.

She nods her head and closes her eyes as she feels Tobin start to play with the tips of her hair behind her back. 

Next thing she knows, Tobin is exclaiming a groggy, “Shit!” and trying to get up from the couch. 

She harshly forces her sleepy eyes open and says, “What? What happened?”

“It’s 4:10 already! We forgot to set an alarm and I still have to get dressed and pack my game bag. How did we even sleep that long?” Tobin rambles as she runs through her apartment.

Christen gets up quickly after her and follows her to her room. “Okay, okay. Calm down, Tobs, it’s okay. Tell me what you need and where it is and I’ll pack your bag while you get ready.”

“Holy shit, you’re the best. Bag’s in my closet. Can you just pack me a jacket for after, my slides from my shoe rack, and my face wash from the shower? I ran out at the stadium.”

“You got it. Go get ready!” Christen shoves her lightly to the restroom.

She finishes packing her bag faster than expected and jogs to get a small bunch of grapes from the fridge. She puts them in a small baggy just in time before Tobin comes rushing out of her bedroom. 

“Here, you need some natural sugar in your body.” She hands Tobin the bag of grapes and puts the game bag over one of her shoulders for her. “Everything you asked for is in the bag. AirPods in the side pocket too. I saw them on your nightstand and figured you’d want them.” 

“Seriously, you’re the best. Thank you, thank you, thank you. I’ll see you there. Good luck,” she presses a quick but lasting kiss to Christen’s lips and is out the door. 

Christen stands stunned behind the closed door. 

_Did she just kiss me? And I kissed back? Maybe it was just because she was frantic and not thinking straight? She just **kissed** me. _

Christen sucks her lips between her teeth to stop her smile from spreading too wide as she presses her hand to her forehead. 

_She kissed me._

Her phone starts ringing from the couch. The screen lights up with a picture of Tobin in a beanie, camera slung around her neck, dressed in a hoodie and leggings with bare feet (of course) and sitting on a wooden railing in front of the ocean at sunset.

She doesn’t know what she’s going to say but she knows sure as hell that she can’t let it go to voicemail.

“Hel-”

“I’m _so_ sorry. Oh my god. I don’t know what came over me and I wasn’t thinking and I’m so stupid, oh my gosh-”

“Hey. Hey, slow down. Calm down. It’s okay. You’re okay, Tobs.” 

Tobin is silent and all Christen can hear is the sound of tires rolling against the street. 

“You okay?” Christen questions gently.

“I think. Are you? I’m so sorry, Christen. I-”

“_Stop_. Stop worrying, Tobin. You’re driving and shouldn't even be on the phone with me as it is. I’m fine,” Christen consoles. “Better than fine, actually,” she admits shyly. 

She thinks hears Tobin’s breath catch from her end of the call (which is insane considering Tobin is driving and it’s sort of loud on her end).

“Really?” Her voice is hopeful and just _so_ stinking cute.

“Really,” Christen confirms. “I mean, it’s not really how I imagined our first kiss but-”

“You imagined our first kiss?” 

Christen chuckles and says “Yeah. Is that weird?”

“No. I don't think?” They both laugh. “I may have imagined it too,” Tobin admits.

“Really?” It’s Christen’s turn to sound hopeful and just as stinking cute. 

“Really.”

They’re both smiling even though they can’t see each other. 

“Listen. Everything is more than okay and I don't want you worrying about this, m’kay? Just go get stretched by the trainer, apologize to Mark for being late, and play your little soccer obsessed heart out like you always do, even if it’s against my team. We’ll talk more when we get home but I promise everything is okay.”

_Home_. That sounds nice to Tobin (Christen too).

“M’kay,” Tobin complies with a grin. “I’ll see you in a bit. Good luck.”

Christen giggles and says, “You said that already. You’re missing the kiss this time, though.”

Tobin laughs and whines, “_Stop_.”

“What? I’m not complaining!”

Tobin doesn’t do anything but let out a breathy chuckle and shake her head in disbelief. 

“Get off the phone now, Heath. I need you in one piece to be able to kiss you later.”

Tobin’s heart rate picks up as her car slows to a stop in the parking lot. 

“I actually just got here and I gotta run anyway. I’ll see you in a little bit,” Tobin smiles as she shuts her car door behind her, bag slung over her shoulder, grapes in one hand, phone in the other.

“Okay, good luck! Don’t score a goal for me!”

Tobin laughs and says, “Back at you. See you,” 

“Bye, babe.” 

The line goes silent and Tobin blinks a few times before she starts jogging down the sidewalk and into the stadium, throwing up a quick peace sign to the photographer waiting for her just before the doors.

During warm ups, Christen and Tobin are both shooting rockets into the goals. 

“Geez, Tobs. Did Chris teach you how to kick like that when she stayed over last night?” Sonnett teases as she watches Tobin’s ball practically rip through the net. 

Tobin can’t help but laugh and say, “Shut up, Son.”

The game ends in a 2-2 draw, Tobin and Christen both contributing to the score.

When they catch sight of each other after the final whistle, smiles break out on their faces as they walk up to each other for a hug. 

“I said _don't_ score a goal for me,” Christen teases as she gets closer.

Tobin laughs and says, “I did too.” 

Once they’re wrapped up in each other’s arms, Christen pats Tobin’s back and says, “‘Kay, you stink,” as she lets go. “Good game though.”

“You too,” Tobin grins as she moves on to shake the referees’ hands. 

In the locker room, Tobin almost considers waiting to shower til she gets home but ultimately decides that she just wants to talk to Christen about the incident as soon as she can (and Christen said she stunk and she wouldn’t be able to be close to her like that). 

“You’re in a rush. Christen waiting for you?” Lindsey smiles at Tobin knowingly from her locker. 

Tobin looks to her honorary little sister and says, “Maybe.”

“You’re smiley.”

“I’m always smiley.”

“More so today than usual.”

Tobin looks up again after she shrugs her jacket on. “You’re being annoying. More so today than usual.”

Lindsey laughs and raises an eyebrow. “Deflecting too, I see.”

The tips of Tobin’s ears and her cheeks go red. Of course Lindsey could see right through her. 

“You’re blushing,” Lindsey continues. “_Oh my god_. Something happened, didn’t it?!” 

“_Lindsey_.”

“_TOBIN,_” Lindsey squeals. “What happened?!”

“Christen’s waiting for me,” Tobin deflects again as she slings her bag over her shoulder and begins to walk away, bag of left over grapes in her hand again. 

“TOBIN!”

“Night, Linds!” Tobin calls as she leaves the locker room.

She sees Christen waiting for her just outside, hair wet and curly, wearing one of her hoodies, a grin on her lips as she leans against a wall. 

“Hey, you,” Christen calls softly as she pushes herself up, right into Tobin’s arms.

“Hi,” Tobin whispers into her ear before she pulls away and sticks her hand up, a grape between her thumb and pointer finger. “Grape?”

Christen laughs and opens her mouth for Tobin to feed it to her. When she swallows, she says, “I thought I told you to eat those before the game?”

“I did! I just had some left over,” Tobin defends. 

“Okay, fair enough,” Christen chuckles. 

On the drive home, Tobin grabs her hand and looks over at her from the driver’s seat. “Is this cool?” 

“So cool,” Christen teases with a wink as she squeezes Tobin’s hand.

When they get back to Tobin’s apartment, they both drop their bags and immediately move to the couch. Tobin leaves some space between them, knowing things are about to get serious. 

Christen pouts and reaches a hand out to her. “Why are you so far? Come here.”

Tobin shrugs and takes the hand, allowing Christen to tug her closer. 

“You’re cute when you’re nervous,” Christen giggles as she leans forward to kiss the corner of Tobin’s mouth, still holding her hand. Tobin blushes and Christen laughs again as she says, “And when you blush.”

Tobin grins slightly. Christen scoots closer to her and leans in again. “Don’t be nervous,” she whispers as she looks at Tobin’s lips, then up to her anxious hazel eyes. Tobin gulps as she sees Christen’s loving green orbs stare straight at her and then back down to her lips. It only lasts a moment before Christen is closing the distance between them, kissing her so softly she might cry.

It was nothing more than just barely locked lips; no moving, no sucking, no tongue. This time around, they are both fully aware of what is happening and, gosh, did it feel good. It only lasts a few seconds before they both pull away, small smiles on their faces. 

Christen giggles as she leans in again, placing a quick peck to Tobin’s lips and whispers, “You’re so cute.” Tobin grins at the kiss and rests her head against the couch. 

“So...” she starts. 

“So,” Christen mimics. 

“I kissed you.”

“I kissed you back.”

Tobin laughs before she says, “Chris, c’mon. I’m trying to be serious.”

“What!” Christen laughs defensively. “I did kiss you back. The first time you kissed me and then I kissed you first just now, twice.” 

“Okay, Captain Obvious,” Tobin rolls her eyes adoringly. “I don't really know what to say now. Your turn,” she admits sheepishly as she squeezes Christen’s hand quickly.

Christen laughs for a moment before she settles down. “Well, first off, you have like _the_ worst timing,” Tobin groans at Christen’s words. “Seriously, Tobin? Right before a game? Really?” They’re both laughing. 

“I said it was an accident,” Tobin grunts through a laugh with a pout. 

“And I’d call that a happy accident.”

Tobin gasps and says, “Are you Bob Ross undercover?”

“Shut up, dork.”

Tobin laughs with her Hobin Teeth smile where literally every single tooth in her mouth is on display and her eyes crinkle at the outside corners. 

“Where do we go from here?” Christen questions as they turn serious.

“I want you to be mine,” Tobin says quickly while she has the confidence to do so.

Christen’s eyes soften and her lips pout in awe. “Tobin,” she chuckles. Tobin’s head just bows as she breaks eye contact, suddenly very, very nervous for Christen’s response. 

Christen reaches her free hand out to Tobin’s knee and squeezes it. “Tobs, look at me, babe.”

The caramel eyes look up hesitantly. “I’d love nothing more than to be yours.” 

“Really?” That hopefulness surfaces again and Christen smiles wider.

“Really.” 

A sigh of relief blows out of Tobin’s mouth as her head bows again. 

When she looks back up, Christen is smiling at her with such caring eyes, she can’t help but lean forward and kiss her, on purpose this time. 

This kiss is a lot more passionate than the others. Christen’s hand flies to Tobin’s cheek and Tobin’s squeezes at her hip. Tobin’s body leans so far into Christen’s that they end up with Christen’s back against the couch and Tobin on top of her. When it’s over, Christen breathlessly whispers, “I think I might love you a little bit.”

Tobin pulls her head back farther, opens her eyes and waits for Christen to do the same. When the green eyes are revealed, she smiles and says, “I think I might love you a lot.”

Christen shakes her head and corrects herself. “Never mind. I know I love you a lot.” Her lips attack Tobin’s again but Tobin is smiling too hard to work with her. 

“I can’t believe you’re actually mine and I actually get to kiss you like this, baby,” Tobin whispers against her lips before pecking them a few times. 

Christen sighs into her mouth. “I like that.”

“What’s that, baby?” She kisses her again.

“That.” 

“Baby?”

“Uh huh.”

Tobin smiles again, cups her cheek, and kisses her cheekbone a few times. “I love getting to call you baby,” She whispers into Christen’s ear before kissing her earlobe softly. 

“I can’t believe it took you being late on game day and kissing me on accident for us to get here,” Christen laughs.

“I knew that nap I suggested was the best idea I’d ever had.”


End file.
